You're a What?
by roswellchick22
Summary: What if Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls with another secret? Takes place after 1x13 but follows into her return in 1x18. B/D, B/S, with some D/E, S/E, other pairings and characters as well! Please note that the rating changed!
1. Prologue

**You're a What?**

Rated: PG-13 for now, rating will change to higher

Pairings: D/B, S/B, some D/E, S/E, mentions of Katherine, Emily

A/N: First ever VD fanfic, and I haven't written fanfic in months to a year or so so bear with me!

Summary: What if Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls with another secret?

* * *

Bonnie sat in the passenger's seat, staring out the window. The scenery was passing her by so quickly, she missed the welcome sign that Mystic Falls had to offer. It was well past 5 in the evening, and she looked down at the cell phone cradled in her hand. It was almost 6, well, the time certainly passed by. Driving the vehicle was her father, who was very cautious at his daughter's behavior.

"Bonnie, you haven't said a word since I picked you up. Is everything alright?"

_Oh so now he wants to be a father figure_, thought Bonnie as she let out a sigh, shaking her head some. "No dad, I'm fine. I'm just... not looking forward to coming back is all."

Her father just rose an eyebrow at her comment but nodded his head, not bringing it up again. He assumed that teenagers went through the same thing, very distance and quiet, but even more so after her grandmother's funeral. Bonnie hadn't spoken more than three words at the funeral, before or after it, but gave smiles that really read as "I'm not okay."

The ride back to Mystic Falls was overwhelming to Bonnie and it was clearly all over her face than anything else. Her bags were securely packed in the backseat, her fingers twirled around the long necklace that was now around her neck that looked strangely familiar to the naked eye, but as she brushed away her newly cut and styled hair that grew past her shoulders and watched as they turned down a street that lead to her grandmother's place. Amazingly, the house was left to Bonnie in a will that found in a book in the library. It was almost as if the house was calling to Bonnie as she stepped out the car. Her father was to stay with her for at least a week for her to readjust to being back, and then to return back to business.

"Here we are," he announced, turning off the engine, the radio and the air conditioning. The sun was beginning to turn the beautiful, rosy sunset as she stepped out of the car and grabbed half of her luggage from the backseat. All full of new clothes, mind you.

Bonnie seemed hesitant to walk into the home, and with good reason. She hadn't stepped in since her grandmother's passing. And with her father calling her name, she stepped out of the trance and approached the steps, one foot in front of the other. But when she reached the entry way, she couldn't move past the barrier. _"Shit"_ echoed through her head as she wondered how to get in. "Bonnie, are you waiting for an invitation? Get in here so we can start dinner."

Bingo.

She stepped over the threshold with ease and she could immediately smell the last of her grandmother's perfume in the air. As she grasped onto the necklace around her neck, she went up the stairs to her bedroom that had been untouched since the day she left. She sat her bags down on the bed, and walked around it, and out to the window, gazing at the wooded area behind the home. All the while, she sat down her cell, her jacket around her and a small crystal ball that had been a gift onto the dresser near her and sighed deeply.

But her stomach started to growl, and she was not hungry for the uncooked chicken that was sitting on the counter.

What she wanted wasn't going to be found in the kitchen...

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? I'm a nervous wreck writing this damn fic but it was on my mind for days!


	2. Chapter I

**You're a What?**

Rated: PG-13 for now, rating will change to higher

Pairings: D/B, S/B, some D/E, S/E, mentions of Katherine, Emily

A/N: First ever VD fanfic, and I haven't written fanfic in months to a year or so so bear with me!

Summary: What if Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls with another secret?

* * *

**Chapter I**

Days had gone by before Monday rolled around.

Bonnie was not looking forward to this day at all. After spending the weekend in the woods, feeding on animals, and a part of Bonnie did feel a little guilty but she couldn't deny the hunger that was lurking deep inside her. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and picked up a piece of toast (or two) that were sitting on the plate. She clanked the toast against the edge of the plate before throwing some butter on them and looked in the fridge for something to drink. All that was there was apple juice and grape juice. She chose the latter.

Dressed in a pair of tightly fitted jeans, a blouse with a vest over it, she brushed her hair from her face as she quietly ate her food. The clock was reading almost 7:30, which was when class were to start, History for that matter.

Ugh, that meant running into Elena, and she wasn't looking forward to that either. She remembered receiving various calls, texts and voice mails from Elena while she was gone, but ignored each one, deleting them. Caroline, on the other hand, she did answer for. Caroline didn't come with baggage like Elena did and Caroline was so off on what was really going on around them, she actually welcomed the blonde's naive like behavior.

She knew she couldn't avoid school any longer, and that the school knew she was to return, she picked up her bag and purse, the necklace secured around her neck and left _her_ home.

In the car ride there, the sounds of the Noisettes echoed through the car as she enjoyed the cool air, the sunny skies, it felt almost nice. She found a spot available next to Caroline's own car and noticed how empty the parking lot was. She checked the time on her phone and yeah, she was about five minutes late. _Oh well, _she thought as she entered the school with ease. Bonnie walked past her locker, already having her books and whatnot with her, she found the classroom for History and walked in.

"Welcome back, Bonnie," was the welcome she received after apologizing and found her seat that was right near Elena and.... _Stefan?_

Many thoughts ran through her head as she noted that both Elena and Stefan were watching her out of the corner of her eye. _When did Stefan started returning back to school?_

Instead, she brushed her hair from her face and kept her eyes on their teacher, Alaric who was busy talking about Founders Day. All the while, her fingers picked up the pencil next to her, she began sketching the same pattern she had seen in her dreams since her trip out of Mystic Falls. As she doodled, she felt eyes on her and looked up to find that Stefan was watching her with more intensity that she had seen him give Elena. Catching his gaze, she could feel her own skin tingle and caught onto his scent. Compared to everyone else's, his was certainly different and she was sure he could smell her own too.

Bonnie let out a soft gasp as she broke their gaze and looked back at her paper, looking at the detailed design. But then she heard her name being called.

"Miss Bennett? Bonnie?" It was Alaric and Bonnie cleared her throat.

"Yes, sir?"

"I know that you've missed school for a couple of weeks but I think you should be included in Founders Day celebration. Your family has a very interesting history that goes beyond Mystic Falls, is that correct?"

"Beyond and then some," Bonnie replied, having a small smile on her face. Her family roots went beyond just her Grams, Emily, and the Salem Witch Trials. But that was her business and her ancestors alone... well at least until the celebration.

The class period continued on, Elena gave Bonnie a few weak smiles here or there, and Bonnie felt a familiar tug internally. "Shit, not again," she mumbled to herself as she asked to be excused to the restroom. Stepping out the classroom, Bonnie let the cool air in the hallway cool her down and walked down to the girls' restroom, hoping that no one else was inside. She charmed the bathroom down to lock itself after seeing that no one else was in the stalls.

She glanced into the mirror to find that her eyes turned the familiar black that signaled that the newborn vampric side as trying to escape. She used spelled to control it, and whispered one without the use of candles that immediately took over the hunger. This was a side effect that no one had told her of, and she rubbed the side of her neck where she was bitten, remembering the night she let it happen...

* * *

_Three weeks ago..._

Bonnie sat at the grave site of where her grandmother was laid to rest. Yes, she lived in Mystic Falls but she was buried out in California. She was alone that night, and it wasn't necessary for Bonnie to be alone in a city such as Los Angeles, but if she had the choice of sitting at the home of a relative she didn't know and surrounded by those who tried to comfort her or in a graveyard, she chose the graveyard.

She didn't hear the approaching footsteps from behind her, but she jumped when she heard the soft female voice.

"You remind me so much of her," a voice was soft but familiar, and Bonnie couldn't look up from hiding her face, tears strolling down her face. It felt as if her entire world had been taken away, and she had nothing to look forward to.

"What?" Bonnie's voice was so weak and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Not your grandmother, no. Not that I've met her, but I mean your other one... Emily."

That name caused Bonnie to stop what she was doing. Finally, she looked over her shoulder to find a face that caused her jump back away from the hand on her shoulder. "What the hell?"

"I won't hurt you, Bonnie. I'm here to pay my respects, and to meet the girl who's going to continue the witch's line."

_She looks so much like... _Bonnie couldn't finish her own thought as she felt her eyes close, her vision turning blurry and passed out near the headstone of her grandmother's grave. The figure picked up Bonnie's unconscious form and led her out of the graveyard unseen.

* * *

**Present Day**

Bonnie ran cold water over her face and used a paper towel to wipe her face as she straightened her clothes out, letting out a deep sigh and felt ready to return back to class. Only ten minutes had passed since her excuse and unlocked the bathroom room only to run into a larger but muscular form. "Oh sorry," Bonnie apologized immediately as she looked up to find Stefan watching her.

_Fuck._

_

* * *

_

A/N: I know I shouldn't update so quickly but I couldn't help myself. It was the total plot bunnies fault! So who do we think turned Bonnie? What will Stefan and Bonnie do now? Will Elena ever figure out that her best friend isn't herself anymore? Who knows! I do and then I don't, since I have to see what I type out first ;)


	3. Chapter II

You're a What?  
Rated: PG-13 for now, rating will change to higher

Pairings: D/B, S/B, some D/E, S/E, mentions of Katherine, Emily

A/N: Thanks for the reviews you guys! It what keeps me going, and after Thursday's finale, OMG!

Summary: What if Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls with another secret?

* * *

Chapter II

"I never thought you'd become a stalker, Stefan." Bonnie mustered up enough courage to speak to him, but moved back a couple of feet to keep a distance between them. But that didn't stop the smells invading her nostrils. His scent, it was even stronger now that they were alone and she looked down at her own shoes, avoiding eye contact.

"You looked sick in class. We were worried," Stefan put the emphasis on "we" and she knew that "we" meant him and Elena.

"I'm fine, Stefan, believe me. Let's just.. go back to class, okay?" Bonnie wanted the conversation to end there but felt a tug on her arm, and Stefan wasn't going to let go. But Bonnie knew something else was different about him... she couldn't put her finger on it. He seemed more carefree, more aggressive, she only hoped he wasn't going to become another Damon.

_That name, _Bonnie's look in her eyes could have killed.

"What?" Bonnie asked, looking down at his hold.

"Something's different about you." Stefan spoke up, inching closer.

"I'd say the same about you."

Stefan watched her with newly developed eyes and smelled a familiar scent around her. _Katherine, _he thought in his head and invaded Bonnie's space, his nose was buried in her hair and he sniffed her. "Different, different, different," he repeated and Bonnie was stunned. Her body instincts were telling her to push him away, that he and Damon were the enemy but realization hit her that she was also the enemy now. That her alliance with humans were somewhat thrown out the window because of what she had become.

"You should... you should leave me alone." Bonnie pleaded, pushing Stefan away from her, somewhat breathless. Backing away, she rubbed her neck in the same part, exactly where she had been bitten. It wasn't until Stefan caught a glimpse of the necklace around her neck. It looked so similiar to the rings that he and Damon had shared, as well as other vampires. They were rare but it was enough for Stefan to speak up.

"Chemistry lab after school. We need to talk." Those were the last words Bonnie heard as she almost broke out into a sprint to head back to History class.

* * *

After school, Bonnie was glad she made it through her first day back. After being welcomed back by Matt and even Tyler, she was about to head to her car when she heard a familiar voice behind her. It was Elena, and still, it creeped Bonnie out at how much she resembled Katherine... almost to a T.

"Bonnie! I left you so many messages and..." Elena was almost overwhelmed.

"I know and I couldn't really handle anything then, but I'm... okay. I'm dealing." Bonnie was getting better at putting up a front but the conversation took a turn before she knew it and was rescued by Caroline interrupting. She wandered back some when she was given a big bear hug by Caroline and she wrapped her available arm around the blonde. She could sense the tension between her and Elena growing by the second.

But Bonnie tuned out Caroline's chatter about Miss Mystic Falls... she was glad she didn't sign up for that. But she also remembered that Elena had signed up, and gave her a look when it was mentioned. Seemed that Elena had forgotten all about it, too, but Caroline's voice seemed to drown out all the voices around them, and felt butterflies show up in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, I gotta get going you guys. Bonnie, will you like to help me pick out a dress for the competition?" Caroline asked her.

"Sure, why not?" Bonnie immediately replied, giving her friend a smile. "But I have to get going, but I'll call you later?" The blonde gave her another hug and exclaimed how happy she was to have her back. Bonnie walked away from the two girls but she could feel Elena's eyes on her as she walked to her car.

Once Bonnie arrived to her vehicle, she sat her bag in the back seat and twirled the necklace around her fingers. Should she or shouldn't she were the options she had. If she didn't see Stefan, he would already come to some conclusion about her if he hadn't already and if she went, she couldn't promise how she would respond to him. The way his body had pressed into hers in the hallway, she hadn't felt anything like that before. All he did was sniff her, but it was the way everything was executed. But the one thing she learned from Katherine was "don't be a chicken and do it."

"Damn Katherine to hell," she muttered as she closed the car door behind her, locking it as she approached the school once again.

* * *

Stefan was in the chemistry lab, waiting in one seats in front. He had to make some excuse to Elena to stay behind but after reassuring her that he was fine, everything was fine, he had given her a kiss on her lips and gave her a smile and watched her depart from him. But now onto serious matters, Bonnie. Stefan knew that Bonnie was hurting, still hurting deeply and a part of him knew that it was mostly his, Damon and Elena's fault. If they had never opened the tomb... if they hadn't.... Stefan just let out a sigh as he waited.

He knew that Bonnie would show up. He just did. And as he glanced up at the clock, the door beneath it had opened and in walked Bonnie.

"What is it, Stefan?" Bonnie kept her distance, her arms crossed in front of her chest as she went to the window, glancing out it. The cheerleading squad were out and about practicing for the upcoming Founders Day celebration and a part of Bonnie missed being just a simple cheerleader. She didn't hear him response but she heard his footsteps inch closer. "You can stop right there." Bonnie didn't need to see where Stefan had stopped but he was close enough to where if she turned to walk, she would collide with him again. "So you know."

Stefan nodded his head. "There's a thing where other vampires can sense others like them, especially if they're brand new. And from how your scent was before to now, I'd say yeah, I know." He explained and Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip. "How?" he asked her, and the question was directed towards how she was able to walk around in the sun without having a ring.

"I learned a lot of things while I was gone. I went through my Grams things, found books and spells.. and when I was in California, I learned even more. I'm a witch, that's always first and I figured out a way to charm things to make it happen." Bonnie explained in simple terms. Sure, she had help when it came to witchcraft but she felt it wasn't the right time to reveal _everything._

"Did... did you have a choice on becoming a _vampire?" _Stefan just had to know.

"I chose it, Stefan. I chose to become one." Bonnie finally turned on her heels to face Stefan, arms still around her chest, almost as if they were her safety blanket. "No one forced me or whatever, but I did this to myself. And I have to live with it. But... everything's so strange now. Is that how you felt when you were... changed?" Bonnie began walking around the table tops of the classroom, her fingers grazing over a few beakers.

Stefan was practically stunned but nodded his head when Bonnie looked over her shoulders at him. But he couldn't deny the feeling he was getting when he saw her get further and further away from him. There was an awkward silence between both of them and she had ran her fingers through her hair, exactly where his face was buried just a few hours ago. Bonnie could feel the hunger creep back inside of her and closed the blinds before her, her eyes turned the familiar black and turned her attention to Stefan. "Help me?"

Bonnie felt so helpless, so confused, so alone that Stefan came to her side immediately and took her into his arms. He only reserved those arms for Elena, and previously... Katherine but Bonnie, Bonnie was so special. Bonnie wasn't supposed to be a vampire. She was supposed to continue on her legacy as a witch, be Elena's best friend, hate Stefan and his brother, and other vampires. Not become the one thing she hated.

Stefan could feel Bonnie's arms come around him and heard her sniff his shirt and up to his neck. "What's happening to me? Why am I doing this?" Her voice was so quiet that the normal person could not hear her but he did. "Let me..." she trailed off, her lips were right up to his. "She was right. She was right... it is a lot stronger." Bonnie whispered to Stefan as she finally kissed him. But the surprise was that Stefan did not push her away.

His lips weren't cold like she thought that they would be... and yes, she had thought about his lips. Before everything that happened, the lies, the deaths, Bonnie had secretly thought Stefan was quite a looker.

And then everything changed.

And it was still changing, even as both parties kissed passionately. Of all the questions in Bonnie's mind, none of them were about Elena and what Elena would think.

Elena just wouldn't understand.

* * *

A/N: Gasp! They kissed! Eeep! Even I didn't know they would until I started typing it... so what's gonna happen next? I don't even know that but it'll be good, I promise!


	4. Chapter III

**You're a What?  
**  
Rated: Um, R for this part. Oh yeah.

Pairings: Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, some Damon/Elena, Stefan/Elena, mentions of Caroline, Katherine, Emily, Grams

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews! And a lot of you asked if this was a Bonnie/Damon fic and yes it is, along with Stefan/Bonnie and other surprising pairings!

Summary: What if Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls with another secret?

* * *

**Chapter III**

She couldn't believe it. She could not believe what she had done.

As Caroline went into another changing room to change into another potential dress for the Miss Mystic Falls, Bonnie bit down on her bottom lip. A day had gone by without any more complications around Stefan or Elena, mainly Stefan. She didn't have the same classes every day, they switched every other day so Bonnie had the chance to breathe without having either one of them stare at her.

But Stefan... Stefan could not leave her mind.

She wasn't going to lie, she had never felt like that before. That passion, that intensity, that tension, not even when she was around Katherine. Sure, it came close but Stefan had the way of taking command over her lips and..

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" Caroline's voice interrupted her thoughts and Bonnie blinked a few times and looked up at her friend and smiled. "You were totally spacing again! What's going on with you?"

"I'm fine, Caroline, just tired." Bonnie replied and that was somewhat the truth. She didn't sleep much the previous night, mainly since every time she closed her eyes, she could feel Stefan's face buried in the crook her her neck, his bare chest pressing to hers... _wait, no, no, no more thoughts about Stefan._ Bonnie looked at the dress her friend wore and watched her twirl a few times before shaking her head at it. "I like the other one better."

"Me too. I guess I'll ask them to put that dress on hold." Caroline jumped happily before running back into the changing room. Bonnie leaned back in her chair and pulled out her cell once she felt it vibrate in her jacket pocket. She received a voice message from her father earlier, a text from Elena that she did read but deleted but this one was from Stefan.

"How did he...?" she trailed off, figuring that he must have gotten her number from Elena. The message read that he wanted to see her tonight. Bonnie wrestled with the ideas through her head. At night was when it was the worst for her, trying to resist the hunger the vampire had over her, the hunger for human blood. But fighting against her wishes and her heart, she sent a text message back that said she would get there around nine. "Oh my God..." she exclaimed to herself, rubbing her face within her hands, waiting for Caroline to get ready.

* * *

_**Three weeks ago...**_

_Bonnie woke up in a bed that was not the one she stayed in previously. It was a large queen sized bed, against a brick wall and leaned up, but groaned as she felt her own head ache some._

_"I wouldn't move to fast if I were you." It was Katherine, standing right before her, a doppelganger for Elena. "You had quite a fall, Bonnie." She held out a glass of water and what appeared to be aspirin to the dark skinned girl who was hesitant at first and then her headache hit her and took both of them without speaking. "You know, it's okay to talk."_

_Bonnie looked up from her glass as she downed the aspirin and water and sat the glass down on the nightstand next to her. She assumed this was Katherine's room, it had that... Katherine vibe to it. "What do you want?"_

_Katherine just smiled and climbed into the bed. She wore a pair of fitted jeans and a long sleeved black shirt, her style resemembled Elena's but the difference was that her hair was curly, not straight. And oh yeah, she was a vampire. "I wanted to see how the great Bonnie was doing. I told you, I came to pay my respects. I might not have known your grandmother but I knew Emily and to see you, it brings so many great memories. She was such a good friend, it's a shame they burned her at the stake." Katherine shook her head at that, like she was remorseful. "But I felt something when I watched you, Bonnie. Such sadness, such anger, I can see it all over your face."_

_Bonnie struggled to keep her mouth closed, from outbursting. "You have no idea what I'm feeling."_

_"Oh but I do, Bon." That nickname made Bonnie's blood start to boil. "I know that you're already dying inside. You don't want to keep going, your grandmother was the best thing you had. But I can offer you something, something that can... make you feel good." Katherine had inched closer to Bonnie, invading her space. "Don't you want ot feel good, Bonnie? Don't you want to move on from the pain, from the heartache and go back to being yourself?"_

_Bonnie wouldn't lie. She did want things to get better, she wanted to get her revenge on the vampires from the tomb, and especially Damon. But coming from Katherine, the woman who created Stefan and Damon into the people they were, she was scared._

_"Don't be scared," Katherine whispered into her ear. Katherine didn't need to convince Bonnie to keep her eyes on her, no need to compulse her. "You could be my new creation, Bonnie. A vampire witch, imagine that. Imagine the power you could have, the courage, the strength. All I ask of you is to let me have you..." Katherine spoke the words right up into Bonnie's ear, and she knew that Bonnie was thinking about what she said. Bonnie wasn't tied down to the bed or anything, Katherine had the choice of letting the young girl go but as her tongue licked the outline of Bonnie's ear, she heard the slight shudder from Bonnie. "What do you say?"_

_Bonnie was frozen. Frozen in fear, surprise... temptation. But she wanted it, she wanted it. "What... what do I have to do?" Her voice all of a sudden seemed very small._

_Katherine pulled away from her and pushed the girl down against her pillows. "Let me taste you right here..." Katherine's finger pointed not at her neck, but at her chest, mainly at her left breast. "And then, I'll take care of you, Bonnie."_

_Bonnie didn't know when her jacket was taken off, when her black blouse was unbuttoned, revealing her black and white polka dotted bra underneath. "Shh, shh, relax." Katherine ran her hands over the girl's breasts, feeling how full her breasts were. Comparing Bonnie to Emily was no contest in Katherine's mind. Emily was her friend, her handmaiden, someone Katherine actually cared for. But Bonnie, God, Bonnie was different but had the same strong will as Emily. Maybe that's what attracted her to the young girl, and using her strength, she tore apart Bonnie's bra from the front and a scent caught her nose. Bonnie was getting a little excited and that turned Katherine on even more. Katherine reminded herself to go slow and her fingers found the girl's dark nipples that were turning into pebbles at her touch._

_Katherine's skin wasn't cold, like Bonnie thought vampires were to be. But she could feel the tears starting to form around her eyes as she watched Katherine's lips finally reach one of her breasts, kissing it. Her lips on her skin did make Bonnie feel alive, like she was actually worth something. Katherine kept her eyes and Bonnie finally opened her eyes to catch the gaze she felt and watched as the vampire suckled on her breast, her nipple was fighting against her mind and hardened to a point. A slight "mmm" sound came from Katherine and switched to the other nipple, giving it the same attention. _

_But once Katherine felt that Bonnie was ready, her fangs began to show, her eyes turned black but Bonnie did not shy away._

_All Bonnie could remember was the feeling of having those fangs pierce into her skin, right above and how her scream turned into a moan and cradled the vampire's head against her chest, feeling the blood run down._

_That night, Bonnie was seduced under Katherine's spell._

* * *

**Present Day**

Bonnie returned to her Grams home, well, it was her home since it belonged to her and after being dropped off by Caroline, she walked into her home, and threw her bag on the couch. Once her father had left for business, leaving Bonnie all alone, she stocked up the fridge with what she was craving and hidden in the back that resembled grape juice from a first take, it as animal blood. She wasn't fully ready to drink human blood, though she had her first few sips around Katherine.

Animal blood wasn't the same as human blood, but it kept Bonnie stable, kept her alive.

She opened the large jug of it and took more than one sip, letting the cool blood run down her throat and let out a sigh, blood around her lips. She licked them clean with her tongue and put the jug back into the fridge where it was hidden behind apple juice, orange juice, milk and water.

Only a half hour until Stefan was expecting her to show up.

Instead, Bonnie decided to meditate. She called for her crystal ball to come to her, and watched it float into her hands and sat down onto the couch. Turning the kitchen light off, she crossed her legs under herself. An incantation came from her lips and the candles around the living room space lit up. Closing her eyes, she relaxed, letting her witch powers, her knowledge come through her fingertips, her everything.

The crystal ball floated in the air, glowing as a dimly lit star.

This was mediation for Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

Bonnie hadn't been to the Salvatore home before. It looked more like a museum than a house, that was for sure. Stefan had welcomed the young witch, well vampire-witch into his home and she stepped through over the threshold and kept her hands clasped together. "So... why did you ask me here?"

Stefan wore just his jeans from earlier in the day and a wife-beater, revealing those broad shoulders, those muscles... "I figured we needed to talk. And I have this place to myself for a night. I don't know where Damon is and Elena's... she's at home." Stefan approached the witch before him and undid her hands that were a sign of nervous energy. "We need to talk about what happened."

"There's nothing to discuss, Stefan. I kissed you, you kissed me, we kissed each other and you know I'm a vampire. What else is there to talk about?" She laid it out on the line, walking away from him, fighting the urge to throw herself into his arms again.

"We can't deny what we did. What we felt, and Bonnie, what I felt, I hadn't felt with anyone in a long time..."

"Not even with Elena?"

_Or Katherine?_

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bonnie. Elena and I... our relationship, it's changed. I know for a fact that it has something to do with her hanging around Damon. I love her, I really do, but kissing you, it's woken something else inside of me." Stefan spoke to her, and Bonnie crossed her arms in front of her chest, her necklace secure around her. But as Bonnie listened, the smell of blood lingered in the air and it wasn't animal, it was human.

"Then tell me, Stefan, have you been drinking human blood?"

Stefan was a little thrown off by her question. Elena didn't know and he was sure Damon was on the verge of knowing the truth but Bonnie, Bonnie figured it out right away. "Yes." That was his reply, short and straight to the point.

Bonnie wasn't going to deny her now growing attraction to Stefan but he already proved himself by being honest with her. "Then... then kiss me."

Stefan didn't need to be told twice and picked up the girl in his arms, lifting her up into his arms.

Damon had spent most of the night wandering about Mystic Falls, pretending to actually give a damn about the town that did him wrong. After watching Elena from the corner of his eye, he did notice the car in the driveway and it wasn't Elena's... but as he neared the front door, a smirk appeared on his face as he recognized sounds of carnal desires happening upstairs.

"Doesn't hurt to take a peek, baby brother." He spoke as he inched to the half closed door and spotted Stefan on the bed.

Stefan on the bed shirtless.

Stefan on the bed shirtless with another girl who was not Elena straddling his brother. He could see the chocolate skin wrapped leaning against his brother's pale skin. "Well, well, well," Damon could only muster but the girl looked so familiar. Well, he couldn't see the face yet but.. what was it about her that was drawing Damon to watch...

And then, he saw her face, buried in Stefan's neck, dressed half naked. Her jeans were still on, but he saw that she wore no shirt, just a lacy bra that was one of his favorite colors: red. _Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie...._ Damon could not look away, even as her lips began kissing Stefan's shoulders, wrapping her arms around his neck, but he knew his presence was known when Bonnie looked up and caught his wandering eyes.

Her lips formed into a smirk and her eyes turned black before him.

And as Stefan began to mark his territory onto her body, her eyes did not leave his, even as she moaned out Stefan's name.

* * *

A/N: Well! I did not expect all of this to happen, I swear. What I see in my mind is what I type out and that is what I saw! We got Bonnie with Stefan, with Katherine (gasp!) and now Damon's getting caught in her spell? What will Elena think? What will Damon do about all this? What do YOU think about this? Remember to review, yeah? I probably won't update this fic until Monday or so since it's my second week of summer break but I am determined to finish this fic, unlike others that I wrote and haven't finished :/


	5. Chapter IV

**You're a What?**

Rated: More of a PG-15ish feeling for this chapter

Pairings: Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, some Damon/Elena, Stefan/Elena, mentions of Caroline, Katherine, Emily, Grams

A/N: More reviews... you guys keep me going! And for those interested in this chapter, we get some Damon/Bonnie interactions!

Summary: What if Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls with another secret?

* * *

**Chapter IV**

Bonnie laid on her back, breathless and spent. The house seemed eerily quiet, reminded her of her own home, her own bed, and how the comfort of having someone around was enlightening. She pulled the covers back over her chest, shielding her naked body as she felt Stefan move around next to her. She spent three hours in bed with him, three full hours.

She had never felt so hungry, so needy for the attention.

But watching Stefan sleep, he looked... peaceful. Bonnie just gave a soft smile as she rolled out of the bed, struggling to find at least her panties and bra to put on. She found them in the darkness, as well as her cell phone that slipped out of the back pocket of her jeans. As she slipped on the shirt over her top half, she decided to go find the bathroom. It would have been smarter to ask that before she let herself be consumed with what Stefan offered her.

Bonnie's foot came into contact with the desk near the door and held back a yelp as she covered her mouth and exited the bedroom. She just found herself in the hallway and looked at her options. One way led to the stairs which led either upstairs or downstairs and to her right was more rooms she hadn't explored. Instead, she decided to go to her right and stumbled in the darkness. Just then, she felt a pair of hands touch her waist, which were leading her to the bathroom. "Stefan, I would have made it here myself," Bonnie exclaimed, as she reached down to find a sink before her but the light switch turned on and it wasn't Stefan.

It was Damon.

Damon behind her, touching her, smiling at her in the mirror's reflection.

"Get your hands off me!" She exclaimed, trying to get them off of her waist but Damon was just a little too strong.

"Nuh uh, little witch," Damon's voice was like liquid fire into Bonnie's ear and Bonnie could feel her emotions boiling, and for once, the vampire was not in control. But Bonnie, the strong girl she had always been, emerged. "Or should I say... vampire."

Bonnie used all her force to knock Damon away from her, hearing him crash onto the toilet seat, which was closed by the way. Her form of telekinesis held him down and closed the door behind her, without moving one muscle. "You stay the hell away from me." Was that a threat? Damon was sure he heard a threat from this girl before him. Damon just smirked and licked his lips, not being able to move himself.

"I could but where's the fun in that? Somebody's been eating a little too much kibbles n bits." Bonnie's grip on his body tightened even more. "And aggressive. I like that."

"Shut up," Bonnie replied, fighting the urge to also attach herself to him like she did with Stefan. _God, what's wrong with me?_

"It's in you, isn't it? The hunger? You want everything. You love blood, and sex, and it gets harder and harder each time you slip further and further into what I call, vampire land. Welcome to it, Bonnie, we've got cookies." Damon loved to hear himself talk, and felt the invisible hold that Bonnie had on him disappear.

"Get out of here before I do something worse." Bonnie leaned her head against the mirror, leaning against the sink and remembered what she was wearing when she felt the cool sink against her warm skin. Yeah, still half naked. Could this night get any worse?

But when Damon approached her again, and his forehead rested against the temple of her head. "I know what I saw, witch girl. You know that I saw you and Stefan together, and I wonder what Elena would have to say but... instead of telling her, I want to propose a proposition."

"I owe you nothing, Damon. You've caused nothing but trouble and heartache. Every time I see you or think about what you did... what you did to this town... I want to kill you." Bonnie spat it out from her lips and felt Damon get closer, meshing their bodies together. "So what makes you think that I'll listen to what you have to say?"

"For Elena's sake, for Stefan's sake... you don't want to hurt them now do you? Especially Elena. Imagine the look on her face when she finds out that not only has her best friend is now one of the undead but also fucking her undead boyfriend. The drama is classic but let me give you something that Stefan can't and I won't tell a damn soul. Any living ones for that matter."

"And what's that?"

"I can give you the world..." Damon whispered it into her ear and it echoed and echoed...

* * *

The next morning, no more encounters with Damon, no more anything with Damon.

Bonnie vowed right then and there, in her bedroom that she was not to get involved with any more vampires. No Katherine, no Stefan and definitely no Damon.

Caroline had left three messages begging Bonnie to come sub for Matt after school for the Miss Mystic Falls dance practice. Reluctantly, Bonnie said yes, not wanting to let down Caroline. Instead of rushing up to get ready, Bonnie decided to crawl back into her own, familiar bed, and turned out the lights.

What she didn't know was that a black crow was perched outside of her window, watching her sleep.

Damon had followed Bonnie, in disguise as a crow, back to her now empty home. A slight pang of guilt ran through him when he noticed that Bonnie was now alone. Okay, so her grandmother's death had a large part to do with him and his quest to find Katherine... but she wasn't in the tomb, she wasn't near Mystic Falls. But seeing Bonnie, so full of aggression, anger, hurt, sadness, confusion, she was far beyond what he was like as a newborn.

But one question was on his mind: who had turned her?

Granted, he knew it wasn't Stefan, he wouldn't bite a human with a conscious, let alone turn a witch.

So there he was, perched on a tree stem, watching her sleep almost instantly. He knew that the sun was to come up soon but he wanted to keep an eye on the girl, just for a few hours.

Bonnie couldn't wait to get out of school, well after after school. Substituting for Matt was probably the hardest thing she had to do since returning. No, that's a lie. It was hardest thing to do as Bonnie the friend. As she danced with Caroline, picking up the steps quickly than anyone else, minus Stefan that is, she could feel Elena's eyes on her as she twirled Caroline around after the lesson was over.

She walked from the school property to her car that was still parked next to Caroline's, listening to Lady Gaga's "Dance in the Dark" through her ipod. It was as if her own lyrics began to make sense to Bonnie as she somewhat skipped to the car, unlocking it. "She loves, she loves, she loves to dance in the dark." She sung to herself as she started to climb into the vehicle before being touched on the shoulder. "Caroline, I told you..." she turned around but stopped as she came face to face with Damon. "You're not allowed on school property since you don't belong here. Take your hand off of me." Bonnie gave the vampire a glare who in return reluctantly removed his hand. "If you're here for Stefan or Elena, hang around the boys' locker rooms."

"Actually, I came to see you," Damon admitted.

Bonnie sighed visibly. "For what? You want a repeat of what happened the other night?"

"As a big turn on that was, I started thinking - "

"You actually have brain cells active in there?" Bonnie got really snarky. She then swore she could have heard Damon give out a growl and it hit her somewhere in the bottom of her stomach.

Damon just grasped Bonnie by the arm tightly, and pulled her close to him. "You smell like him," she heard a softer growl that echoed in her ears as Damon leaned into her ear and let out a breath that sounded like a shudder. "You shouldn't smell like him. He's already with her... you, me, you and me. I prefer that." Bonnie was almost stunned, feeling Damon's presence grow even more around her, and realized something... was being a vampire causing both Damon and Stefan to act so... goo goo ga ga over her? Months ago, they wouldn't have given her a second look, too busy wrapped in the Elena/Katherine angle.

_Remember to meditate, Bonnie, meditate... _it became a mantra in Bonnie's head as she let Damon's lips come into contact with her neck, right where she knew her blood was rushing to now. "...should have been me." She randomly heard Damon's last words before he pulled himself away from Bonnie, his fangs visible, vampire eyes directed to her.

Bonnie didn't need to tell him to leave, he retreated at superhuman speed, but Bonnie took a moment to catch her breath, calm her heart down that was beating furiously against her chest. As she finally climbed into the safety of her car, automatically locking it behind her, she leaned her head against the wheel, resting it.

But she didn't catch the eyes of the other Salvatore brother who had watched the entire scene take place before him...

* * *

It took almost an entire week for Bonnie to find more information in her Grams books about any vampire-witches. The most she found was that if one should ever occur, it usually ended in tragedy. Either one side would completely take over, causing enough destruction and chaos for the person itself. And after looking at some of the photos that were in connection with said passages, Bonnie frowned at them and closed the books. Plus, she other things on her mind, today was the day of the Miss Mystic Falls and she promised Caroline she'd show up.

But Bonnie wasn't necessarily enjoying it. Seeing both brothers around Elena at two separate occasions, she felt a slight pang in her heart, and disappeared among the crowds of people, looking for a place of solitude.

Elena danced with Damon in public for that matter but where was Stefan? Nobody really knew and if they did, they didn't care either.

But watching Stefan, before herself, Elena and Damon, like a _monster_, blood all over his mouth, running down his chin, he pushed Damon away with ease. Bonnie didn't like what she saw, she never saw anyone do a complete 180, not Stefan. He looked as if he was in pain, confusion, anger, and Bonnie decided to do the one thing she only could do. She closed her eyes, cradling the long coat around her as she began to venture into the vampire's mind, distracting him with sounds of high frequency. One thing her Grams told her was that going into a vampire's mind was almost like Pandora's Box. Just one step into it, and you're opening a can of worms but as Stefan clung to himself, retreating back away, she could feel both Elena and Damon's eyes on her, almost in fear and fascination.

Her eyes caught Stefan's for that brief moment and he ran away from them, and Bonnie held her head after using her powers.

* * *

Spending the night alone again, Bonnie didn't change out of her dress. She sat in the living room, on the couch, in silence. No candles, no television, just darkness. She sniffled the tears that were weighing on her, rubbed her face with her hands but looked up at the door being knocked on. She had hoped it wasn't Caroline, or Elena, or whoever else. She just wanted to be left alone.

But to her surprise, it was Damon on the other side, still in his own suit from earlier.

"What do you want, Damon?" Bonnie was in no mood to argue, debate, or play games with him. Not tonight. "Well?" Again, Damon didn't say anything. There was no smirk on his face, no witty reply, nothing. He just stared at her and ever since she was bitten by Damon, she felt truly and utterly uncomfortable. Not even afraid, just uncomfortable. "If you don't want anything, leave me alone."

She was about to close the door in front of him but was stopped when Damon spoke up. "Stefan, he needs help. Will you help him?"

Her eyebrow rose at the sudden change of heart that Damon showed for his own brother. "The human blood has affected him greatly. I don't know if he'll ever recover from it." Bonnie spoke up, leaning against the door frame, not letting Damon into her home. "How did he... how did he....?"

_How did he get hooked on it in the first place?_

"Elena, she risked it to save his life. And after being on animal blood for so long, human blood is like... a drug. You want more and more and more of it, and he can't control it like I can." There was the _real_ Damon emerging. "So can you cure him?"

Bonnie actually liked Stefan, she didn't want him to go down that path of turning into another Damon, the world only needed one. "Yes."

The trust factor was still not fully there between herself and Damon, or herself and Elena. Stefan, she was starting to get to a somewhat decent place with him but deep down, she did it for herself, not Elena or Damon's sake.

Eventually, Damon returned to the boarding house with what Bonnie had given him, and after lying to Elena about where he got it, Stefan's lifeless body was carried to a cell, injected with a poison that Bonnie had concocted through a spell book handwritten by Emily herself. The poison was to kill out the human blood that was still coursing through his body, draining it of enough energy to where he wouldn't have the energy to go hunt for another victim.

Damon was sitting in the ground, alongside Elena, waiting for the sun to come up but he didn't want Elena there with him.

He wanted Bonnie.

* * *

A/N: I totally realize that it's becoming another triangle but with our favorite witch! Eek! So who would we want to see Bonnie get with in the end? Stefan? Damon? Both? Is that even possible... hmm...


	6. Chapter V

**You're a What?**

Rated: Back up to an R rating, this chapter

Pairings: Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, some Damon/Elena, Stefan/Elena, mentions of Caroline, Katherine, Emily, Grams

A/N: I get so excited when I see more reviews from you guys! I took consideration of what you guys want to see so we'll definitely see what happens. I guess I can also say that this fic is a bit AU in some chapters from episodes, but we'll see how you guys respond!

Summary: What if Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls with another secret?

* * *

**Chapter V**

Bonnie decided to spend more time hiding away after school, reading up on the many books about witchcraft, extra notes that Emily or her Grams had written, absorbing all this information.

Her cell vibrated on the table nearby, and reached over to pick it up, and looked at the name on the front. Caroline. "Sorry, Caroline, not tonight." Bonnie tossed it back on the couch behind her since she was sitting down in front of the coffee table, reading by candlelight. She could only get just one paragraph in before the door knocked. "Oh my God..." Bonnie sighed in frustration and climbed up off the floor to peek through the peephole and sighed against the door frame.

"I know you're in there," it was in his sing song voice. "Come on, open the door. It's cold out here."

Bonnie reluctantly opened the door to find Damon, dressed in all black, waiting on the other side, moving back and forth on the heels of his shoes. "What do you want now?"

"Somebody's snippy today. I thought I should let you know that Stefan's good. I'm surprised your little mix worked."

"And why are you so surprised, Damon? You should always be on edge when it comes to good ole Mystic Falls." Bonnie sighed, leaning against the door frame, her hand gripped the door knob.

"Since Elena's doing who knows what with Stefan, I figured I should my favorite witch a visit." Damon had that familiar looking smirk to her, rocking back and forth on the heels again. "And ask her if she wanted to for a walk. I promise, no compulsion and I will keep my hands to myself. Come on, I'm bored, entertain me." Damon could have sworn he saw Bonnie give a little smile but hid it not that well. "You know you want to."

Bonnie sighed, and well, it wasn't as if she was afraid of Damon anymore. Afraid might not be the word, fearful is better. "Fine," she finally agreed, stepping over the threshold to leave her home but noticed how close Damon was standing before her, and she was going to ignore the tingle in the bottom of her stomach. "Distance is required for this."

He pouted his lips but took a few steps back. "Is this better or do you want me to get off the porch?"

"I was thinking where the driveway is but alright." Bonnie didn't know when her and Damon started to have a somewhat "normal" conversation. As they walked together deeper into the outskirts of Mystic Falls, near the woods, Bonnie noticed that Damon kept looking over at her from the corner of his eyes. "Somebody's nervous." Bonnie stated, stopping at a tree trunk that was currently cut down, sitting down on it. "Do I make you nervous, Damon?"

Damon just gave her a glare and kicked a rock.

"Leave the poor rock alone. What did it do you you?" Bonnie looked over her shoulder behind her, catching a small animal in the distance and she could smell the blood running through it's little body. So deep in hiding her hunger, her eyes turned black, and she felt her fangs starting to rise.

"Bonnie..." She jerked her head to look up at Damon who sensed her, sensing the animal, and leaned down, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Let go."

Bonnie just shook her head. "I can't!"

"And why the hell not? You're dead! Morals have gone out the window, so stop trying to be a human all the time and take what you want!" Damon growled at her, and Bonnie's eyes gazed over his facial features and down to his lips. Her eyes glistened some in the pale moonlight and bit the inside of her tongue with her fangs, letting her blood seep over her lips and she saw Damon's eyes go straight to her lips.

"Taste me, Damon..."

Damon didn't need to be told twice, he immediately attacked her lips, capturing them in a very rough but passionate kiss. All the tension between them from the necklace to Emily's possession, the distrust, it built up and up and up, and finally, it was being spent.

Bonnie could feel his tongue push through her mouth, attacking her tongue and tasting every bit of her blood that was coursing throgh her tongue. She could feel herself getting lightheaded as he continued to take her breath away, her eyes started to roll back but she pushed Damon back with enough strength that he crashed onto the ground. Both parties growled at each other, panting to catch their breath. "If I let myself go, I won't come back to being me. This monster's deep inside me and it's just itching to come out and.. play."

"Then why did you go to Stefan?"

"Stefan and I share something in common. We actually have a soul, unlike you."

Damon just gave her face but all he wanted was Bonnie now.

"What do you and I have in common, Damon?" Bonnie seemed to get more confident as the stars started to show up in the sky above them. "Wanting to kill each other? Blood lust? Feel free to jump in anytime? Maybe it's Elena... my _friend_ and the girl you will _never_ get." She took in a breath, walking towards him now. "I love Elena, I really do, but the girl doesn't know what she wants. Should I go for Stefan, who's been there for me or do I go for Damon who tempts me?" Bonnie even acted out a mock gasp as she finally got toe to toe with the other vampire.

Damon did the one thing he only could think of and that was pick up Bonnie with one arm and tucked it around her waist. "I prefer you with me than you with Stefan." Damon whispered to Bonnie to hold on, and used his superhuman speed to lead Bonnie further into the woods, to a small empty cabin. Well, it wasn't empty a month ago and well, the newlywed couple didn't make it through three nights. When he arrived there, he slowed down to where Bonnie could open her eyes to see that they weren't in the same place anymore. On top of that, Bonnie hadn't ventured this far into the woods, or know that there were cabins.

"Where are we?" Bonnie asked, her arms were wrapped around the vampire's neck, still a little woozy from the fast travel.

"Shh, spoiler alert." Damon shushed the young witch, well vampire-witch if he wanted to get technical.

* * *

His fingers grasped the doorknob to open up to the furnished cabin, leading the girl inside.

Bonnie ventured up the stairs, feeling each emotion the cabin had seen over the years.

Happiness, sadness, frustration, fear, overwhelm, and for some reason, lust was growing stronger and stronger as she came to the top of the stairs. Once she had been let down and go by Damon, he disappeared somewhere up the stairs and didn't come back down. Her empathy gift only grew as she passed the two doors that she passed, and approached the door at the end of the hall, and opened it to find Damon laying back on the bed.

"Oh darn, you found me. We should play and go seek more often." Damon had his hands behind his head, his legs crossed, staring at the girl before him who approached the foot of the bed.

"You should find more hiding places than a bedroom. Very Damon." Bonnie's fingers caressed the wooded end board of the bed, and brushed over left over candle that hadn't been lit but once her fingers came from it, it lit up the room even more.

"Come here," Damon was more than impressed at this girl who was more stronger, in more ways than just her witch powers but without the power of compulsion, Bonnie approached the bed, dressed in a pair of tights, a fluid skirt and a long sleeved shirt that covered up to her knuckles. "We should have a little fun," He grabbed the girl by the hand, yanking her down to where she crashed on top of him.

"Bastard," Bonnie could only get one word out of her mouth before her lips were captured by Damon's once again. But this time, Bonnie didn't fight back, didn't pull away. Instead, her legs moved to either side of him and she began to straddle him. But before anything got further, Damon revealed his fangs to bite down on the inside of his wrist, blood slowly rolling from the bite marks he made.

He wanted her to drink from her.

And like the monster that she really was, Bonnie latched onto his wrist, keeping her eyes on his and watched his eyes turn from intrigue to pleasure to _lust._

* * *

Bonnie wasn't keeping count.

She forgot to around the fourth time she rode on top of Damon.

She could feel his hands gripping into her waist, guiding her rhythm. Her hair covered her breasts that bounced up and down, back and forth, and whichever way that Damon could make her go. The bite marks over her chest were healing quicker than she thought, and as she ran her fingers through her hair, brushing the strands away to reveal her chest to him, it looked spotless.

His hands left her waist and moved up to pull her hair, bringing her down as their lips battled each other.

And as Bonnie moaned out Damon's name for the umpteenth time, she felt her body start to shiver and shake, holding onto him as much as she could, fingernails digging into his skin. The desk and dresser that were also in the room started to shake, and it was definitely connected to Bonnie's awakening.

They were no longer enemies, nor friends. Not lovers, but not a one night stand. They weren't vampire and witch, just male and female, Damon and Bonnie.

-----

A/N: Oh yeah. That's all I gotta say about Damon/Bonnie!


	7. Chapter VI

**You're a What?**

Rated: Slight R

Pairings: Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, some Damon/Elena, Stefan/Elena

A/N: I get so excited when I see more reviews from you guys! I took consideration of what you guys want to see so we'll definitely see what happens. I guess I can also say that this fic is a bit AU in some chapters from episodes, but we'll see how you guys respond!

Summary: What if Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls with another secret?

Disclaimer: Wish I did own Vampire Diaries but clearly I do not. LJ, CW, all those big powerful people do. But I do own Kevin in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter VI**

Bonnie didn't know what time it was, only that when she fell asleep it was still pitch black, and when she woke up, it was daylight. When the sun hit her, Bonnie groaned and rolled over to the other side where the sun wasn't going to hit her in the face, crashing into a body. Opening her eyes again, she peeked through an eyelid to find Damon next to her, appearing to be asleep as well. Then it hit her, the previous night, _everything _that happened the previous night. Thank goodness it was the weekend or else Bonnie was seriously going to avoid going to school after this. She rolled over onto her back and picked up the sheet to cover her body a little more.

"No need to hide, I've already seen what you offered."

_Shit, he was awake._

And instead of falling quiet, she felt Damon inch closer to her, rolling over to wrap his arm around her middle under the covers. "Stop hiding."

Bonnie just pursed her lips together. But her mind, heart, and body were totally working against each other. On one hand, she knew getting out of the bed was probably the best option, but her body, as bruised as she could feel, said no, stay in the bed. "I never pegged you for a cuddler."

"You learn more and more things about me, Bon."

_Bon? Where did that come from?_

Bonnie felt his lips come over her bare shoulder before his teeth, not his fangs, bit down onto the skin, leaving a bite mark there.

"Why the fuck did you do that for?" Bonnie winced.

"I own you, Bonnie. Just like my brother, I fucking own you, too."

_I own you._

Bonnie held onto her shoulder as she exited the woods, finally spotting a main road. The sun was too bright still, and Bonnie used a hoodie to cover up over her head, putting her hands into the pockets. As she walked alongside the road, spotting a "welcome to Mystic Falls" sign, her finger moved against the pocket of her hoodie and felt a surge of power run through her body as the large sign fell over, crashing into the grassy landscape.

Her legs just kept on moving.

Eventually, she picked up a car approaching behind her before the car came into view.

The car slowed down to a crawl and she looked over her shoulder at the black car, spotting some jock in the driver's seat. "Hey, you need a ride?"

Bonnie stopped in her tracks and well, it was a far away to walk and Bonnie hadn't learn how to get a hold on most of her vampire abilities. She turned on her heel and smiled sweetly. "I'd love one." She heard him unlock the car and climbed in, not even bothering with her seatbelt. During the car ride, Bonnie learned his name was Kevin, he went to the neighboring town's high school, played football and baseball, and from how he talked, just broken up with a girlfriend.

His new scent tingled in Bonnie's nostrils, she was _hungry._

"Hey, you don't look so well," Kevin, the football and baseball player spoke to her.

"I'm fine, just a long night is all. I didn't eat anything this morning." Bonnie explained in the most simplist way. "Just take me to the first gas station you see, and I'll be fine."

Kevin just nodded his head, continuing the drive as Bonnie looked out the window, watching some of the scenery go by. On the radio played some rock number, and she felt his hand brush against her knee. Once was an accident, but three times, Bonnie felt her eyes turn black and with her superhuman speed, she caught his hand, bending it back. "I never gave you the permission to touch me." Kevin groaned out in pain as the car started to swerve in and out of the lane and eventually crashed into the field. "Naughty school boy." She held him back against the seat by the neck and became the one thing she used to fear: a vampire.

After puncturing her fangs into his neck, his screams got louder and louder. It was starting to bother Bonnie now. She shushed him, pulling away as his blood ran over her lips and down her chest. "Shh, it's okay. It's gonna be okay." Bonnie's lips mumbled something in Latin, a spell working it's way onto Kevin as he fell unconscious before her. Her tongue licked the bite mark clean, letting it close up and heal. "You will not remember the entire day for the rest of your life." Bonnie implanted glamour memories into the jock's mind as he laid unconscious. The girl climbed off of him, and used his hand to exit out the car door. Stumbling out the car, she used her heel to kick the door back but pulled out her cell phone to call 911.

Bonnie still felt obligated to call 911 to tell her location.

At least she was smart enough to cover up.

------

Stefan found Damon pouring whiskey into a glass and checked the time on the wall. Well, it was past noon, typical drinking time for Damon. "You know, I just spent the most _amazing_ night, Stefan. You... you should have been there. Well, no, how awkward would that would have been. You, me, and Bonnie," He took a gulp of the whiskey and spotted Stefan glaring over his shoulder at the mention of Bonnie.

"What did you do to her?" Stefan was already questioning Damon as if _he _did something.

Damon sat the glass down after giving out a loud "ahhh." He rolled his eyes at his brother and took off his shoes. "If anything, _she _did something to _me._ She's such a wild animal once you get her rilled up.. isn't that right, Stefan?"

"You know."

"Pft. I've known for a while. I wonder what Elena thinks of you fucking her best friend."

Stefan sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And what is the point of telling me all this?"

"I'm just telling you that history might repeat itself again. Remember Katherine? That bitch..." Damon mustered under his breath as he picked up the whiskey bottle to pour himself another glass. "Two brothers, one girl, just watch your back with this one."

Stefan just watched his brother leave the living room to the stairs that led upstairs and actually thought about what he said. Was history going to repeat itself since Bonnie came back into their somewhat distorted lives. Getting so engrossed with thoughts that he did not hear the doorbell ringing and remembered that Elena was coming by to get away from the Gilbert household a.k.a. Uncle John.

------

A/N: Sooooo we've got Bonnie becoming more and more like a vamp and also Stefan/Bonnie/Damon Stefan/Katherine/Damon?


	8. Chapter VII

**You're a What?**

Rated: PG-13

Pairings: Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Damon, some Damon/Elena, Stefan/Elena, other surprise pairings!

A/N: I'm in summer school for a month so that took up a lot of potential time to update this fic and I really want to keep it up and keep going!

Summary: What if Bonnie returned to Mystic Falls with another secret?

Disclaimer: Wish I did own Vampire Diaries but clearly I do not. LJ, CW, all those big powerful people do.

* * *

**Chapter VII**

After Bonnie was questioned by police about the "car accident" she was let go to return home, under no suspicion. After all, being a vampire did have its advantages. She returned home only to find Caroline at her front door step, and immediately wrapped her arms around her friend. "Oh my God! I was wondering if you were okay." Caroline was always a bright beam of sunshine, that lingered on sickness and happiness for the other person.

"Caroline, I'm okay!" Bonnie wrapped an arm around her blonde friend, reassuring her that she was fine. Instead of shooing the girl away like she felt, Bonnie invited Caroline in for a few minutes.

It had been months since Caroline had even been in Bonnie's home. Last time that occurred, Bonnie was being haunted by Emily and she never came back. But Caroline looked around the living room, and took a seat on the couch. "It's changed." Caroline spoken up, throwing around one of the couch's throw pillows. "The room, you changed it up a little."

Bonnie nodded her head, sitting down next to Caroline. "I had to. A lot of the things I kept because they reminded me of Grams but since it's my house now and paid off, I decided to bring something new to it." She brushed her hair from her face and smiled at her friend. "But I am glad you're here. You're one of the few who have the courage to come here."

"Not even Elena?"

"I don't really see her that much, or talk to her. We're just drifting is all." Caroline made a face at that before letting out a visible sigh and decided they should go raid her closet since Bonnie did not know that she was going to be accompanying Caroline to a party at the Mystic Grill.

"Aw, no. I don't want to go!"

"Come on, Bon. What else are you going to do? Wallow? I refuse! And since you survived that accident, now is the time to celebrate! How does that song go? Cellllllebrate good times, come on!" Bonnie just couldn't help but playfully roll her eyes and shake her head. Caroline danced her way up the stairs to Bonnie's room and all Bonnie could do was follow her up the stairs reluctantly.

* * *

The next day, Bonnie arrived to the Mystic Grill, mainly to apply for a job there. She was needed some of her own money, spare money on the side and arrived wearing jeans a deep forest green shirt that was long sleeved. Excusing herself among people, she came face to face to see a tear ridden Elena at the table. Their eyes had met for that brief moment and it almost felt like the old times Elena and Bonnie had shared. Bonnie began to approach the brunette who just needed someone before stopping to see Stefan also approaching on the other side of the room.

She could see the conflict in Elena's eyes and caught Stefan's eyes. After what those two had shared, Bonnie just shook her head and walked away, grabbing a fill out application.

She arrived back home to find Damon on her porch.

"What do you want?" Bonnie was in no mood to even get into anything with Damon after the week she was having.

Damon didn't say a word but walked down the stairs over to Bonnie, who was somewhat leaning against her car and he pushed her further onto the car, grabbed her by the neck and leaned in to capture her lips in a very heated kiss. Taken back, Bonnie was almost tempted to push the vampire away but her fingers gripped the collar of his leather jacket and responded to his kiss.

"Don't you ever fucking do that shit again." Damon's voice had a slight growl and Bonnie knew what he was talking about. It was like he was in her thoughts.

"We'll see."

Bonnie felt him drag her to the front door where he slammed the door behind her and picked her up by her waist, her legs immediately wrapped around his waist and her application for the Mystic Grill fell from her hand and landed near the front door as Bonnie let herself be seduced by Damon from the stairs to the hallway to her bedroom.

* * *

The next day, Bonnie had spent a few hours with Elena.

It was awkward, yes, but it was necessary.

So Isobel was back. Bonnie didn't want to mention that she had heard about Isobel due to being around Katherine, but this was neither the time or place to speak of that. "Oh Elena, I'm so sorry." She knew it was hard for Elena to realize that her birth mother was back, and a vampire for that matter.

"Bonnie, I just, I don't know what to do. Yes, she's my mother but I don't know her. I don't know her intentions. Usually when things like this happen, they want something..."

"What could she possibly want?"

"Some kind of invention that Jonathon created. I don't know what she was talking about but..." Elena trailed off, sipping her tea that she had made earlier.

_An invention, seems so familiar._

"We'll figure it out, Elena. Just.. relax for the rest of the day."

Elena looked over at her friend and bit down on her bottom lip and immediately wrapped her arms around Bonnie. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Bonnie."

She looked so much like Katherine, sounded like her, and when Elena looked at her friend with tears rolling down her face, Bonnie resisted to wipe the tears from her friend's face. Bonnie used her available arm to hug her back, patting her back. "I have to get going but I'll call you later."

Elena reluctantly let go and walked the girl out the door, watching her friend drive off. She sighed, leaning into the doorframe and closed the door behind her to find Jeremy in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

* * *

Bonnie had never driven so fast before in her entire life. She rushed to her home, driving to the music of the Noisettes as she pulled into the parking spot of her home.

Her hands searched high and low for the book that Emily had used when she was practicing witchcraft and she knew her Grams hid it somewhere in the home. After about an hour of searching and on the verge of passing out, Bonnie stepped onto a loose floorboard in the dining room and found the book that was very memorable just from the front cover alone.

"Invention, invention..." she mumbled, flipping through the many pages to come face to face to a drawing of a pocket watch, a beautiful one at that.

To the side, the witch-vampire read the description written in almost now fading black ink when the words "destruction of vampires" came into view.

This was a weapon to destroy vampires...

..._and now Bonnie was a part of the army._

* * *

A/N: This is totally more an alt. to all the episodes involving Bonnie's return so just know that a lot of the scenes you will recognize and some are there to focus on Bonnie since we never saw what goes on behind the scene. Thanks for the reviews, you guys, and keep them up! Your ideas keep me going!


End file.
